


The Quill

by Ill_be_a_knight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Friends With Benefits, Het, Hogwarts, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, No Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Sex, Sinistra is as good as an Original Character, Smut, Tickling, Top Severus Snape, blindfold, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_be_a_knight/pseuds/Ill_be_a_knight
Summary: Snape can't sleep, due to a storm, so he takes his marking to the staff room where Sinistra is also occupying.UPDATED WITH A 2ND CHAPTER
Relationships: Aurora Sinistra/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sinistra in cannon hp is Slytherin but in my story, I made her Hufflepuff.  
> Set in 1988 hence student Tonks  
> The staff room in cannon hp is on the ground floor.  
> I own nothing.

Under a green woollen throw, Professor Sinistra sat alone in the long, panelled staff room, the embers of the dying fire crackled and provided the only source of light. It was nearing midnight, all the other professors had retreated to their chambers, however, she wasn't quite ready to leave; which was not new for her; she was the Astronomy professor, so late nights were not uncommon. She was regularly up late, not going to bed until gone one, sometimes two, in the morning.

Sat there, in her preferred seat, her legs curled up on an old shabby, but comfortable, two-seat sofa that lay opposite the large windowpane; with armchairs and another small sofa which all circled a large oak coffee table; stained with decades worth of tea and coffee rings, ink, and Merlin knows what.

Sinistra watched and listened as the rain that tapped fast and heavy on the window. A loud clap of thunder made her jump and draw the throw up higher, her arms hidden under, followed shortly by a display of lighting; which illuminated the grounds, skies and the room.

She started doing what she did as a child, count between a flash of lightning and the rumble of thunder. "One...two...three...four," she counted, "fifteen...sixteen..." **Boom,** _'sixteen divided by five'_ she remembered, "three-point two miles away." The room glowed blue again; shadows engulfed the room. After about an hour, the claps of thunder died down to rumbles and at some point, she fell asleep. 

#

Snape laid there, nude, in his large bed unable to get to sleep; with the combination of thunder and his brain not switching off. He tossed and turned for at least an hour, he looked at his watch to see it was two twenty-six in the morning.

He pulled his pillow out from under him, placed it over his face, took a deep breath and "AARRGH!" a muffled, frustrated scream followed; he didn't like to take sleeping potions (they become addictive and eventually stop working.) He had had a wank, though even _that_ didn't send him into slumber. "It was twelve o clock five minutes ago!" he stared at the ceiling for a little while. "Fuck this shit!" he shouted, as he climbed out of bed, pulled on a tee-shirt and trousers (overlooking his underwear) snatched some papers from his desk and left the dungeons.

The deserted halls were cold and dark as he headed to the staff room; Lumos from his wand providing the light (making portraits moan at him to put it out), and the occasional flash of lighting from the distance made the statues highlight in the darkness.

The staff room wasn't far from the dungeons, just one floor up on the ground floor.

It was nice to have a change of scenery when he marked papers; to look out the window of the staff room instead of his moss-covered gloomy window that looked into the Great Lake, well, that's what he'd convinced himself. He knew quite well that the probabilities of Sinistra being in the staff room at this hour was a seventy per cent chance.

He and she had an odd relationship, during the day they fought like cat and dog - mostly arguing over house points taken and detentions he had given unfairly to Hufflepuff. When darkness fell though, they got together. It was casual _"no relationship. No emotions. Just sex,"_ were her words and he very much agreed and that's how it had been for a year. No one knew of it - they liked it that way.

It had been a few weeks since they last met; they had both been busy, busy with the yule ball coming up in a couple of weeks; he had been busy avoiding it at all costs possible, _"there's a more immeasurable chance of The Dark Lord returning than me going to a dance full of dunderhead students that stink of hormonal body odour," he snapped_ when Dumbledore asked him if he were going. She had been busy teaching Hufflepuffs to dance and helping with the details of Christmas; decorations, food, music, the works. _'Just_ getting _into the Christmas spirit, Snapey. Join in._ ' she said as she twirled some red and gold tinsel around his neck. He snatched the tinsel away, scowled at her and left swiftly.

Within a couple of minutes of leaving the dungeons, Snape passed the two stone Gargoyles that guarded the door to the staff room and strolled through. The fire was very nearly out. He heard some rumbles of thunder, followed by a flash of fork lightning. He pointed his wand and looked around the room to find it empty, he let out a silent sigh. 

He walked around and settled on one the shabby looking armchair by the window. When he sat he flew his head back and closed his eyes and breathed in heavy through his nose a few times. Then he heard it, a small groan. His eyes shot open and looked immediately for the source of the sound. He saw her, Sinista, laid on the sofa asleep. She laid on her side, arm crossed over her chest, ' _if she were on her back she'd look like a vampire,'_ he amused at the thought, her head curved in towards her arms, her dark hair falling over her face, and legs curled up. He sat there and observed her; they didn't 'sleep' together often, in the year they've been casual they have slept together a handful of times. She looked so peaceful.

She rolled over, with another groan, onto her back; one arm went up and curved over her head, her face (facing him) nuzzled into her arm, the other arm across her breasts, one leg straightened and one bowed. His mouth twitched a threat of a smile at his view and decided to read some of the essays he brought with him - starting with sixth year Hufflepuffs.

#

Sinistra woke, her brain remembering she isn't in her bed, so to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Snape sat in an armchair on the other side of the coffee table, hair tucked behind his right ear while the other side hung freely. He had Lumos set above him and held a vibrant blue, long and spindly feather quill in his hand, then scratched something on an essay while he muttered something about ' _idiots_.'

She didn't talk, just watched him for a while staying silent and still. He set down the essay and took another, placed it on his lap where he began to read it again. 

As she watched him, she saw something that she thought was sexy. Snape held his quill (a lot more delicate than she thought he could; when he isn't scratching angry comments.) and the feather began to stroke softly along the right side of his jaw as he read, presumably absentmindedly, he moved the feather to stroke over his cheek. _'Does he know he is doing this?'_ a few minutes passed, while he read the two-foot essay, and a couple of times she could've sworn she saw his eyes flutter when he stroked his cheek. _'Oh my god'_ she thought _'I want to do that to you. Why is this turning me on?'_ She questioned feeling a throb in her pussy. They had used a blindfold before in sex a few times, but not a feather and he seemed to like the feel of it, even if he doesn't know he does.

#

Snape read this pathetic excuse of an essay when he glanced up and saw Sinistra staring at him. "Sinistra." He acknowledged.

"Has the thunder stopped?" she rasped, then coughed. _'Has the thunder stopped?'_ you fucking moron, you don't care about that.

"Indeed. Around twenty minutes ago." Snape said as he marked the current essay set it aside and reached for another.

Sinistra swung her legs over, she stretched her arms as she sat up "What time is it?" She said as she yawned.

Snape looked at his watch "It's three-thirty." His voiced low.

"Why are you here?" She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"I thought I would come here to sit and wait for you to wake up so I can fuck you." He looked up from the paper to see her roll her eyes. "What does it look like I am doing?" He snorted, his eyes set back on the paper he's no longer reading.

"That's a poor move of seduction, Snape."

He looked back up and raised an eyebrow to her, "bold of you, Sinistra, to assume I was trying to seduce you. _"_ His rich like velvet chocolate fuckable voice, going straight to her core.

#

Eyes back to Miss Tonks' paper on the Draught of Living Death.

> _When a person drinks the Draught of Living Death, they go into a deep sleep so strong that they appear to be dead. It is made from the powdered root of asphodel which is added to an infusion of wormwood. It has a texture and consistency akin to that of clear water. A process of examining the potency of the potion is to drop a new or fresh leaf in it – the leaf is instantaneously -._

The essay was stolen out of his lap, "what the fuck, Sinista! Give that back!" He snarled and glared at her; who was standing in front of him looking down; he didn't even notice she had moved off the sofa. 

She unceremoniously tossed the parchment on the table behind her, which slid across and fell to the floor under a chair, "no" she responded sternly; he gave her a sneer like grin. She slipped the long and spindly feather quill from his light grasp and twirled it in her fingers; then grazed it feather in between her fingers.

"Such a beautiful quill. Don't you think?" her voice like a fine red wine and stared him in the eyes.

"It is just a quill, Sinistra," said Snape low and deep, with a brow raised. Still sat in his chair, automatically his legs parted and Sinistra moved forward to fill that gap. He looked up at her with hunger in his eyes and licked his lips and caught his bottom lip with his teeth.

Both of his hands found her arse and he jerked her forward, which made her gasped as she landed on his lap. Snape snaked one arm around her waist, at the small of her back, his other hand caressed her neck.

Eyes closed, head slightly angled, he kissed her slowly. After a few seconds, Snape slowly drew his lips away but kept them close enough to her lips so that they are almost touching (but aren't). A burn of desire between her legs and she accepted his kiss, caressed her hand in his long black hair and, the hand holding his quill, behind his neck and parted her lips for invitation.

Snape's large hands moved up to hold her face and fingers weaved in her hair. His tongue entered and tagged her tongue a few times, Sinistra moaned into his mouth. At some point during their kiss, Sinistra drew a hand from his neck and delicately stroked his face with the quill; he returned a faint moan. As he pulled away, he gently bit her lower lip, letting his teeth graze her lip.

"Take me back to your rooms," she panted.

"What is wrong with where we are?" He hummed.

"I am not having sex on the sofa in the teacher's staff room, Severus Snape!" her voice stern. "I don't think I'd be able to look Albus in the eye again, knowing what we did there." She noted.

"Besides," she murmured, "I want to use this," she added and lifted the quill and rolled the tip it between thumb and forefinger, she saw Snape's full dark eyes widen. He stood, quickly grabbed the students work and they left.

#

Within minutes, they were in Snape's dimly lit bedroom. He took his top came off and undressed her, while he kissed and nibbled her jaw, neck and earlobe. "Fuck, Snape. It's been too long," she whispered as she dropped the quill and her hands caught his hair.

He drove her back to his bed and she fell. Snape stood tall over her, looked down at her naked curved body spread on his bed, his long hair hanging. One hand started to unbutton his trousers and his other hand rubbed his clothed cock, while he bit his bottom lip with want. Her hands crossed her stomach, her feeling suddenly exposed and self-conscious of the stretch marks that bared her.

Snape rose a brow "do not cover up, Sinistra," he told, she removed her hands but he could tell she was doubtful to do so.

He slowly unzipped his flies and his trousers fell to a pool at his feet allowing his large hard cock to bounce freely. He stepped forward, kneeled on the bed over her. His hands roamed slowly up her body and he licked her as he ventured up to her mouth, paying particular attention to her stretch marks while he licked.

"Accio quill" she whispered, with her hand outstretched and caught the quill. Snape kissed and licked her neck and Sinistra combined feather-light touches with long sweeping movements down his back and up to his side to which he gasped and arched his back. Snape rolled over to bring her with him so she was now on top of him. She straddled his lap, just under his cock. She looked at him in the eyes "can I?" she whispered while holding the quill up. Snape nodded his hands holding the white sheets either side of him.

Snape was amazed by how much he relished the feeling of this feather over his skin. The feather aroused his body’s nerve endings, just a light touch was all was needed to stimulate his senses and sent shivers down his spine. After Sinistra had stimulated his torso she moved further down. He then felt the quill reach his balls, where she stroked it at the top of his balls and base of his cock "fuck" he gasped eyes closed, his grip on the sheets tightening.

"Do you like this?" she purred, Snape could only nod enthusiastically. She continued to tickle his balls and his cock, she hadn't touched him yet and he felt ready to cum. He sat abruptly, took her in his arms, caught her lips and rolled them both over.

"Accio lube" Snape rasped. He caught the lube and spread some over her pussy, dipped two fingers in when he reached her entrance. He lined his cock up and pushed in, she gasped at the fullness his large thick cock provided and he gave a deep groan from the tight wet heat she provided.

Snape's forearms rested alongside her head where his hands caressed her hair. His chest pressed against her soft smooth breast and faces inches away from each other, his dark hair hung like a veil, stroking her cheeks as he moved. Her legs locked around his waist and her hands clasped his upper arms.

Snape slowly moved his large cock in and out of her, which made her groan with each thrust. Snape, gave shallow grunts, bit his bottom lip, his eyes shut tight.

He opened his eyes, where black met brown, and he kissed her parted lips muttering words between each kiss. He slowly pulled his cock nearly out and then slammed it back where groans grew louder.

‘Don’t stop...Faster.’ She murmured, her fingers tightened around his arms, hard enough to bruise. Snape obeyed and pushed faster, harder, hips slapped hips, beads of sweat on his forehead started to appear. He sat up straighter, took her right leg from around his waist (left her other leg hooked in place) and put it over his shoulder and leaned forward; to get in deeper and stroke her clit to finish her off. 

Snape placed one hand on the mattress, next to her head, for support and his other hand travelled to her clit.

He pushed into her, his hair now sticking to his sleek face. "Fucking hell, Sinistra!" he panted "I am, so close" his thumb found her clit and he lightly stroked it which made her cry out. His circles on her clit became quicker and stronger and his thrusts became faster and harder, soon enough she cried out her orgasm "fuuuuuuuk" her nails digging into Snape's arm and her other hand fisting the sheet. He continued to push into her until a few thrusts later when he stilled and he emptied his seed inside her with a long deep groan, followed by more thrusts.

Snape collapsed on top of her panting hard, and several minutes later she tapped his shoulder, he answered with a grunt, "Do you want to get off me? I need to use the toilet." With not much dignity he rolled off her laid on his back, hand behind his head, one over his sweaty chest and eyes closed.

Sinistra returned and looked very much fucked but now respectable. "That was great," she told him.

He gave a light snort,t "it was adequate." he said, his eyes still closed 

"You're such a wanker sometimes." He opened one eye to see her getting dressed. "What's the time?" she asked.

He looked at his watch to see it was "four-thirty. We will be getting up soon, for work."

"Ha! Speak for yourself,' she said as she put her shoes on, "I don't have a class until the evening. Where is my fucking wand?" she demanded.

Snape shrugged, "it most likely rolled under the bed, like it usually does," he said in a matter of fact tone.

She found her wand, under the bed like he said and made to leave, "until next time, Snape," she called back with a lazy one finger salute, Snape nodded back and she left. Snape managed to get an hour of sleep before he had to be up for lessons. 

#

The next evening

"Fucking hell, Snape!" Sinistra stood in the staff room and yelled pointing at Snape. "What the fuck did Miss Tonks do to warrant docking 50 points _AND_ detention tonight, on the last day of term before the Christmas holidays? You fucking tosser!"

"She did not hand in her essay and _then_ lied insisting she had." he retorted.

"You lie! she always does her homework. Go and fuck yourself," she said back and saw Snape give a ' _no, that's your job'_ eyebrow.

"Oh, could this be it?" interrupted Flitwick. He jumped off the sofa he was sat on and walked to the chest drawers of the staff room and pulled some papers out "I found it this lunchtime. It was poking out from under one of the chairs by the table over there. It looks like it had seen better days." He handed it to Snape. "I was meant to tell you about it at dinner but I forgot," he added 

_'Fuck!'_ Snape thought as he took the paper and looked at it.

"How on _earth would_ that get there?" questioned McGonagall.

Snape and Sinistra fell silent, looked at the paper then each other, neither knew what to say. 


	2. Patrol

It was Snape's turn to patrol the halls, as much as he tried, he couldn't get out of doing it this time. ' _There is no getting out of it. It's your turn! You haven't done it in months'_ \- so Dumbledore said. Because of this was in a more unpleasant mood than he regularly was. He was horny and wanted a good fuck or a really good wank, _not_ to be walking the halls of Hogwarts.

Due to children being at Hogwarts this year because of Christmas and the Yule Ball, he had hardly seen Sinistra. The last time they had a good fuck, and not a quickie in his office once or twice, was the night of that thunderstorm before Christmas, with the quill; that had provided good material for the wank bank. He wanted a repeat but this time him in command of the quill.

Walking the halls is a tedious job, though he did get a kick when seeing Gryffindors out at curfew; any reason to dock points. Two and a half hours in and he had already found two first-year Ravenclaws out of bed, in the library; that cost them ten points. They tried to argue that it was only ten minutes past curfew; that cost them another point. He caught Hufflepuff sneaking back from the kitchens, an hour later; losing them five points. Shortly after, a Slytherin boy and girl received a stern telling off when caught kissing in an unused classroom. But so far, to his dismay, no Gryffindors had been caught. As he climbed up the stairs, he did a spell that showed him the time, '23:28' burned in the air, ' _half an hour to go!'_

Snape's luck was about to change, as he turned a corner he saw a Gryffindor walking down a corridor leading from the astronomy tower, the boy was about to turn left to go down some stairs, 'Kincade!' shouted Snape with a victory smirk.

The boy whirled around and looked terrified 'Sir, please,' cried the boy, 'I had a re..remedial lesson.' the boy blushed 'I have a letter,' pleaded Kincade and promptly handed over a piece of parchment with a trembling hand. The plump blonde hair boy looked like he was about to wet himself.

Snape snatched the letter and read that he right. 'Fine! get back to your room,' Snapped Snape. 'Well? What are you waiting for? GO!' he added when the boy did not move and the Gryffindor whimpered and left as fast as he could.

Snape peered down the hall to the tallest tower of Hogwarts and smirked, _maybe doing patrol isn't such a bad thing after all?_ He thought.

He entered the icy cold and windy tower and saw her putting away some equipment. 'Professor Sinistra is giving extra lessons to impossible cretins, now?' he spoke; it was that cold up here he could see his breath as he spoke.

'Snape, don't be such a bastard.' said Sinistra as she closed the cupboard, not looking back and not sounding surprised he was there; like she was expecting him. 

'I' am not a bastard, I am the teller of unfortunate truths' he said matter-of-factly.

He strode over behind her, moved her hair over one shoulder, took a grip of her arms and leaned down kissed her neck which earned him moan.

'Aren't you meant to be on night watch?' she whispered.

'Yes.' He said not caring. He fanned a firm hand around her stomach and pulled her flush to himself and ground his hip against her arse; where his cock was starting to harden. He continued to kiss her neck and jaw. Her breathing fastened and her hand reached up to curl in his black hair.

'Let's move this to your chambers. It is freezing up here.' He hummed in her ear and her grip on his hair tightened as she quivered.

*

With a wave of his wand their clothes disappeared, she gasped at the sudden temperature change to her body.

'Lay on the bed. On your back, hands above your head.' Snape purred, his voice going straight to her core. He watched her naked form walk to the bed, her breast softly bouncing as she walked; he couldn't help but bite his bottom lip with desire.

She kneeled on the bed and slowly rolled over onto her back. 'Hands' Snape reminded and she obeyed her dark eyes locked on him. Snape walked over, stood beside the bed and looked down at her while he lazily stroked his semi-hard cock. Sinistra watched on hungrily. 'Incarcerous' he whispered and thin rope appeared and tied her wrists lightly to the headboard and a blindfold appeared, that made her gasp.

He held out his palm and wordlessly summoned a quill, seconds later, a long bright red feather was in his hand. The bed dipped as he kneeled on beside her spread out body. He had a plan and it involved her being tortured. Sinistra's chest was rising and falling fast but she didn't look panicked. 'Do you trust me?' he hummed.

'No.' She nodded, Snape let a low deep chuckle escape.

Sinistra quivered as Snape lightly brushed the soft feather over her cheek and down her neck.

Snape had yet to lay a single finger on her, but Sinistra felt like she was on the edge of losing it. Her nails boring into her palms, where they were tightly closed, her eyes squeezed shut, jaw clenched, her toes curled and her chest rising and falling very fast. Snape had been torturing her with that quill for what felt like forever.

He teased her nipples, stroked down her arms, the outline of her breasts, the length of her sides, and up her inner thighs several times before Snape eventually paid some attention to her pussy. He very lightly stroked her inner lips, her hole, her clit and full strokes up and down her pussy, and repeated, that made her arch up and moan loudly. It was becoming too much for her.

'FUCK!' she screamed 'SEVERUS...STOP!' when she couldn't take anymore, she was sure her teeth would break the amount she was biting down.

Snape froze, she had never called him by his given name. He sat back and looked at her, his mouth open somewhat in surprise.

'Touch me,' she breathed heavily and pulled her hands out of the bonds and her blindfold came away. She looked up to see Snape observing her, 'Touch me,' she rasped. She reached up and took his face, she pulled him down to kiss him so fast he didn't get a chance to protest.

The kiss was wet and deep, tongue fighting tongue, Snape's won. He stroked her tongue with his, enticing a moan from them both. Snape's hand reached down to stroke his cock to full hardness again.

Their lips broke apart when he sat back and firmly spread her legs wide. He moved to line up his dick, he pushed the tip of his cock in, took hold of her hips then thrust fast and hard into her hot tight cunt, her head flew back and he gave a long low groan.

It didn't take long for either of them to come intensely, with Snape pounding into her with consistently fast hard speed, pushing her over the edge. Spent and exhausted they laid there next to each other coming down from their high. 

After five or so minutes of laying in a room filled with the essence of sex and contented breathing, Sinistra broke the silence 'fuck, Snape. I needed that,' she sighed lightly patting his thigh in praise. Snape couldn't help but give a self-satisfied grin. He decided to not mention her calling him by his given name and concluded it was just a heat of the moment thing.

'Luckily, Kincade needed extra lessons _and_ on the same night you were patrolling the corridors...fancy that.' She smiled to herself and turned to look at Snape, who had shifted to a sitting position against the headboard and looked wide-eyed at her.

'You did that on purpose? A Hufflepuff showing her Slytherin side...But how did you know where I would be?'

'I didn't, exactly. But you usually take the same route. I just had to wing it and hope I timed it correctly. And hypervigilant Snape, who has the uncanny ability to sense out Gryffidonrs who might be up to no good, I thought you would find him.' She looked at him again and frowned, 'you best not had been an arsehole and taken any points away, I gave him a letter of consent.'

Snape snorted 'no, unfortunately. But he nearly wet himself when he saw me.' followed by a wicked grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing Snape. I'm not good at writing full stop lol. I'm sorry if there's loads of mistakes. Not beta read
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated.


End file.
